The present disclosure relates in general to optoelectronic interfaces for transmitting optical signals through fiber optic cable systems. In particular, apparatuses and methods of assembling optoelectronic interfaces are described that provide active cooling of optoelectronic transducers using an integrally mounted thermoelectric cooler.
As technology progresses and datacenters for the transmission of optical signals over fiber optic networks become more advanced, the use of vertical-cavity surface-emitting lasers (VCSELs) in optoelectronic transducers for the emission of light through fiber optic cables has increased. VCSELs are often required to operate under high bandwidth conditions, and the performance of the VCSEL is frequently dependent on the temperature of the VCSEL and its environment.